Como algo mas
by AliceMercadito
Summary: Rin y Len siempre han estado juntos, pero sus padres deciden que es hora de que duerman en distintas habitaciones, Pero algo pasa, hay un nuevo sentimiento, celos o amor..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, si aquí otra fan de los gemelos Kagamine :3**

**Bueno, como ya dije el fic esta basado en la canción Adolescence, preferí no ponerle el nombre de la canción como titulo porque ya muchos fic lo tienen.**

**Es mi primer fic de Vocaloid, no sean tan duros. **

**__****Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos dueños. **

**Bueno allí va:**

**Confusión:**

Se movió débilmente por su la habitación, sin saber muy bien si hacerlo o no. Tenia miedo de eso estaba segura, y también sabia que no dormiría sino lo hacia…

"No debí haber escuchado esas esas historias con Miku" Pensó mientras recordaba como horas atrás había accedido a escuchar historias de terror con su amiga. Soltó un suspiro, amenos que fuera ahora mismo a la habitación de al lado se quedaría en vela toda la noche.

Se armó de valor y cruzo la puerta de su cuarto hasta llegar al pasillo, miro a su derecha, y allí estaba la habitación a la que debía ir si estaba segura de querer dormir, ella estaba consiente de que no debía hacer eso, pues ya estaba grande como para hacer esas cosas, pero de verdad tenia miedo.

Giro lentamente el pomo de la puerta hasta que esta se abrió y con cuidado de no hacer ruido dio unos pasos a dentro de la habitación.

Lo pudo divisar profundamente dormido entre las sabanas, su cabello rubio lo llevaba suelto, y mantenía una expresión calmada como siempre, incluso en la oscuridad era imposible no fijarse en las perfectas facciones de su rostro, esas que eran idénticas a las de ella.

Sintió nuevamente aquella molestosa sensación en su pecho, como si su corazón se acelerara de golpe.

"Otra vez" pensó colocando una mano en su corazón en un vano esfuerzo de calmarlo, pero eso era que no sucedería, lo sabía, siempre le ocurría cuando estaba con él.

Luego de un momento recordó el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí, se acercó un poco más hacia la cama, y coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro del dueño de la habitación.

-Len –Le llamo con suavidad y le comenzó a mover de igual forma –Len, len despierta.

El chico comenzó a abrir los ojos con pesadez, paso sus manos por sus ojos para poder enfocar con mayor facilidad quien le había despertada, aunque esta seguro de saber quien era.

-¿Rin? –Pregunto aun con pesadez y un poco soñoliento -¿Ocurre algo?

Rin desvió la mirada apenada, para luego hablar.

-Tengo miedo.

Len sonrió con dulzura, y se apoyó en sus codos para ver mejor a su gemela.

-¿No estas un poco grande para eso?

-Pero es que….

-Estoy bromeando Princesa –Dijo interrumpiéndola, dio espacio en la cama y abrió las sabanas –Ven.

Rin se sonrojo y dio gracias por el hecho de que la habitación estuviera a oscuras.

Se coloco al lado de Len y sintió como esta la abrazaba dulcemente como solía hacerlo cuando ella tenía miedo.

-Has vuelto a escuchar historias con Miku ¿cierto? –Le pregunto luego de que ella se acomodara en sus brazos.

-No pensé que fueran tan horrendas –Respondió apanada.

Len rio con ternura. Jamás le había molestado que Rin hiciera eso, y desde que sus padres le habían indicado que debían dormir en distintas habitaciones debía admitir que extrañaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

-No importa Rin, solo duérmete –Le dijo para luego darle un dulce beso en la frente, como solía hacerlo cuando dormían en la misma habitación.

Pero había algo que lo confundía, algo que no le dejaba buscar una explicación lógica. Era cierto que como cualquier hermano extrañaba a su hermana y aun mas siendo su gemela ¿Pero por qué mas que extrañar su compañía, extrañaba tenerla entre sus brazos? ¿Por qué notaba a Rin cada vez más hermosa? Incluso algunas veces notaba algo extraño dentro de el cuando estaba con ella, solo que no estaba seguro de saber que era.

Paso una mano distraídamente por el cabello de Rin, lo que hizo que ella se sumergiera mas en sus brazos y hundiera la cabeza en su pecho, noto como ese algo extraño aparecía dentro de el por un momento y luego permanecía allí como queriendo fastidiarlo.

Dio un pequeño suspiro al sentir la calmada respiración de Rin, lo que le indicaba que ya se había dormido.

"Quizás debería hacer lo mismo" Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos para conciliar nuevamente el sueño…

* * *

**Lo se extremadamente corto, pero les prometo que el próximo sera largo, con este solo quería destacar unas cositas.**

**Les gusto o tienen alguna sugerencia, me encantaría que me las dijeran en un Review. **

**Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer.**

**Bueno nos vemos! :3**


	2. El caballero y La princesa

**Hola, estoy de vuelta!**

**Muchas gracias por los Review que dejaron, me encantaron!**

**Y gracias por agregar la historia a Favoritos/Alerta**

**Bueno ya no los entretengo mas, aquí el nuevo capi espero les guste:**

**El caballero y la princesa.**

-Rin, Rin despierta –Escucho al mismo tiempo que sentía como alguien la movía con suavidad- llegaremos tarde otra vez, vamos Rin despierta.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Len sonriéndole.

-Perdona Len me quede dormida –Dice mientras se levanta.

-Esta bien Rin, solo ve a alistarte- Le respondió con dulzura y le dejo un tierno beso en la frente.

Rin se levantó pesadamente de la cama hasta su habitación sin siquiera abandonar la expresión adormilada de su rostro, pero en cuanto paso el marco de la puerta de Len una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, extrañaba dormir con Len.

No era mentira el que sintiera miedo la noche anterior, pero tampoco podría negar que en cierto punto lo había utilizado de escusa para colearse en la habitación de Len.

"¿Que estoy haciendo? Len es mi hermano" Se reprendió mentalmente antes de entrar en la ducha aun con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

Como era de costumbre, bajo a hacer el desayuno, desde que ocurrió el terrible accidente con sus padres tuvieron que acostumbrarse a hacer todo ellos solos, y a dividirse las tareas de la casa y como todas la mañana a Len le tocaba hacer el desayuno. Se dedico a hacer unas simples tostadas y untarle mermelada arriba y se aseguro de que las de Rin tuvieran mermelada de naranja.

-¡Rin! Date prisa –Le llamo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Espera un momento Len –Escucho como su hermana gritaba desde arriba.

Siempre era lo mismo, incluso ya grandes Len siempre estaba listo primero que Rin.

Dio una pequeña mordida a su tostada y se interrumpió al escuchar las pisadas de Rin, indicándole que por fin estaba lista.

Rin estaba hermosa, el uniforme le quedaba tan encantador como si este se acoplara a la perfección con su cuerpo, la falda que era un poco corta dejaba ver las perfectas piernas de Rin, llevaba el cabello suelto y como siembre se había puesto su acostumbrado lazo, ella ya no era la niña pequeña que Len conocía, no, ahora era diferente, simplemente era hermosa.

Se sentó enfrente de él y dio un mordisco a su tostada.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto al notar que Len seguía mirándola.

-Nada –Contesto desviando la mirada hasta su comida –Solo que hay que darnos prisa.

Una vez terminado de comer sus desayunos ambos buscaron sus mochilas y salieron la casa. Como siempre la trayectoria hacia la segundaria, la pasaron hablando de cosas triviales, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de cuando habían llegado a la preparatoria, era algo común que eso pasara.

-Supongo que no era tan tarde –Dijo Rin mirando como aun todos conversaban en el patio.

-Supongo –Contesto Len mirando distraído hacia un lado –Nos vemos adentro Rin, debo ir a hablar con alguien.

Rin se quedo mirando a Len, ni siquiera habia tenido la oportunidad de contestarle, Len ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharla.

Las chicas que estaban cerca de Len comenzaban a susúrrale a sus amigas y a lanzarle sonrisas a Len, en ese momento se sintió realmente enojada, como si alguien la hubiera molestado o como si alguien hubiera comido la ultima de sus naranjas, pero no era eso, era algo mas que ella no sabia que era.

-Rin, ¡RIN! –Miro hacia un lado, y pudo ver a una chica de cabellos aguamarina.

-Hola Miku –Le saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Rin –Saludo de regreso una muy animada Miku – ¿Ya viste eso?

Rin miro lo que Miku sostenía con mucha emoción entre sus manos:

Era una hoja, estaba decorada con un paisaje un poco antiguo y tenia letras antiguas "Un anuncio" pensó. Leyo la parte de abajo sin mirar aun el titulo: Obra escolar, Audiciones abiertas a todos los alumnos, horarios disponibles a toda hora, las audiciones serán hasta pocos días, Los interesados en participar asistir al auditorio.

Rin subió la mirada hasta el titulo que hasta ahora no había leído.

-El caballero y La princesa –Leyó en voz alta –El titulo le removió ciertos recuerdos que la hicieron sonreir.

-Vamos a la audición ¿si Rin? –Pregunto la aguamarina sacando a Rin de su preciado recuerdo.

-No lo se Miku, no creo que sea buena idea –Le menciono Rin mientras las dos comenzaban a caminar hacia dentro –Además no conozco la obra.

Eso no hizo más que ganarle que la aguamarina le comenzó a dar un resumen de la obra entera, diciéndole cuales son sus personajes favoritos y cuales odiaba, en que momento las cosas se ponía interesantes.

-Realmente me encantaría interpretar a la doncella –Finalizo Miku aun emocionada.

-¿Por qué no la princesa? Dijiste que era uno de tus personajes favoritos –Pregunto curiosa la Kagamine.

-No lo se, me agrada mas la doncella –Contesto Miku rememorando las escenas de la obra que ya sabia – ¿Entonces adicionarás conmigo? Tu serias perfecta para el papel de la princesa, Ademas escuche que Kaito adicionará para el papel del caballero –Finalizo con tono cómplice.

Pero Rin no estaba interesada en lo mas mínimo en Kaito, aunque la idea de audicionar le llamaba un poco la atención, no le parecía algo realmente tentador, las cosas quizas hubieran sido distintas se alguien mas fuera a ser el caballero, pero eso pasaría ni aun soñando.

-No lo se Miku, Kaito no es mi tipo –Dijo después de un minuto meditándolo.

-Vamos Rin, tienes que darte una oportunidad –Le animo su amiga golpeándola levemente con el codo –Además no quiero audicionar sola, anda rin ¿Si? –La aguamarina hizo ese gesto de poner los ojos de cachorrito regañado, al que Rin nunca podía negarse.

-Esta bien, iremos mañana después de clases ¿Si? –Contesto resignada.

-¡Si! Hoy escribiré nuestros nombres en la lista de mañana –Dijo una aun mas emocionada Miku –Además también tendríamos que buscar las copias de los libretos para practicar, ¡esto será tan divertido! Y adema…..

El sonido de la voz de Miku fue interrumpido por la campana de entrada, indicando que las clases estaban apunto de comenzar. Las dos chicas soltaron un sonoro suspiro y caminaron resignadas hacia el interior de la preparatoria, preparándose mentalmente para las horas de aburrimiento que les seguían.

Las dos chicas llegaron a su salón incluso antes de que la segunda campana sonara, lo cual les daba la oportunidad de ir con calma a sus asientos.

Rin se sentó junto a Len como siempre y preparo su escritorio mientras miraba disimuladamente a Len quien estaba un poco distraído mirando hacia la ventana, lo mas seguro era que el chico aun no se hubiera percatado de que ella se encontraba a su lado.

-Hey Len con quien fuiste a hablar hace rato –Pregunto ella para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

El chico que hasta ahora había permanecido con la mirada fija en la ventana, la desvió hasta mirar a su hermana.

-Con Kaito, quería preguntarme algo –Le contesto mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo, Me han dicho que va audicionar para la obra.

Len mira distraído algo pero luego le responde:

-Lo se el me lo dijo.

Rin estaba apunto de preguntarle si él pensaba en participar pero en ese momento la profesora entro en el salón, tendría que esperar por lo menos hasta la hora de comer si quería intentar preguntarle una vez mas.

Pero por otro lado Len estaba realmente perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a las clases, el solo fingía hacerlo, por dentro estaba tremendamente molesto, ¿Por qué rayos había accedido a eso? ¿Por qué le había dicho que lo ayudaría?

A su mente vino el recuerdo de la conversación entre el y Kaito y el momento en el que le pidió aquel favor "¿Podrías ayudarme con tu hermana?" repitió en su mente aquellas palabras de manera mecánica, y el como el idiota mas grande del mundo que ahora estaba seguro de ser le dijo que si.

Pero realmente que podría hacer, no podría decirle a Kaito que no porque estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas por Rin. Inconscientemente dejo salir un pequeño y disimulado suspiro de frustración, el cual no paso desapercibido por Rin quien le lanzo una mirada de preocupación a su hermano y quien solo le contesto sonriéndole.

La campana por fin había sonado indicando que las clases habían acabado por ese día, y ya que durante la hora de almuerzo Rin no tubo la oportunidad de preguntarle a Len sobre la obra, por lo tanto esperaba poder hacerlo ahora que el día había terminado, se acercó a su hermano quien ya la estaba esperando en la entrada ….

-¡RIN! –La Kagamine volteo y vio a Miku acercarse a ella –Vamos Rin, recuerda que debemos ir a inscribirnos, Len puede adelantarse.

-Oye Len podrías… -Rin trato de excusarse con Len pero este la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes Rin, de todas formas debo hablar con alguien.

Solo alcanzo a despedirse con la mano antes de que Miku se la llevara prácticamente a rastras hacia el auditorio.

* * *

**¿Bueno les gusto?**

**Me encantaría que me lo dijeran en un Review, nuevamente agradezco por los que ya dejaron.**

**Discúlpenme**** si tengo algún error.**

**Bien nos vemos.**

**Hasta luego :3**


	3. Audiciones

**Hola! Lo se me tarde un montón... Pero ya estoy aquí :33**

**Les agradezco mucho los Review que dejaron me gustaron mucho TwT También agradezco que pusieran la historia en su lista de favoritos/Alerta.**

**Bueno, les aviso que pronto incluiré otras parejas en el fic a petición de varios ;3**

**Ok, ya no los entretengo mas y aquí esta: **

**Audiciones.**

-¡Esto va a ser muy divertido! –Escucho decir de una muy emocionada Miku.

-Supongo que si –Contesto Rin algo nerviosa.

"_Realmente me hubiera gustado al menos despedirme de el"_ Pensó, mientras recordaba como Miku se la había llevado hasta al auditorio casi a rastras.

-¿Y que piensas?- Le pregunto la aguamarina curiosa.

-¿Perdona que?

Miku la miro y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Siempre andas en las nubes Rin –dice Tomándola del brazo para seguir caminando –Te pregunte que ¿Qué te parece que Luka sea la directora?

-Pues, supongo que es genial, ella es agradable.

-Si lo se, ella es la que da el ultimo voto para saber quien interpretara a quien en la obra, es un alivio no haber tenido ningún problema con ella y adivina de que me he enterado.

-¿De que? –Pregunto curiosa Rin.

-¡Kaito será el caballero! –Dijo con clara emoción –O bueno es lo que todos dicen, audiciono hoy en el almuerzo y lo ha hecho muy bien.

-Oh, que bien –Contesto distraída.

Era sencillo notarlo, se podía incluso deducir solo con una mirada, ella no estaba ni un poco interesada en Kaito, cuando alguien te interesa hasta la mas mínima noticia de ese alguien te sacaría una sonrisa, brillarían tus ojos con solo nombrarlo y aprovecharías cualquier oportunidad para estar con el, pero ese no era el caso de Rin con Kaito, y Miku se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Dime Rin ¿Quién es? –Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Si no es Kaito quien es? –Dijo Miku siendo esta vez un poco mas especifica.

-Sigo sin entender de que me hables –Paro de caminar mirando a su amiga un poco confundida.

-Es obvio que no te gusta Kaito, pero también es obvio que te gusta alguien –La mira sonriendo- ¿Quién es?

Rin sintió como su corazón se aceleró de golpe, no tenia idea de que decirle, principalmente porque ni ella sabia quien era esa persona.

A su mente le vino una imagen de Len sonriéndole con dulzura, como él siempre lo hace, aquello no hizo más que hacer que se le disparara un sonrojo en su rostro.

-¡Te sonrojaste! –Dijo de manera acusadora Miku – ¡Lo sabia! si te gusta alguien, Vamos dime quien es.

-Emm… yo…yo… ¡Mira ya llegamos! Mejor nos apresuramos –Contesto de manera rápida la Kagamine, apresurándose a entrar en el auditorio.

Adentro de este se podía apreciar un gran escenario, algunas personas se encontraban audicionando y otras inscribiéndose. Se sintió aliviada, al menos estando allí, su amiga estaría lo suficientemente entretenida como para olvidar el tema.

-Allá esta la mesa de inscripción –Señalo la aguamarina. Tomo a Rin de la mano y la llevo casi corriendo hasta ella.

En la mesa de inscripción se encontraba una chica de cabello marrón y un poco corto.

-¿Vienen por las audiciones de mañana? –Pregunto sonriendo.

-Si –Contesto emocionada Miku.

La chica saco una lista y tomo un bolígrafo:

-Bueno dime tu nombre y el papel que quieres interpretar.

-Miku Hatsune, Me gustaría interpretar el papel de la doncella –Dijo la aguamarina con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, Tu audición será mañana después del almuerzo, y tienes que hacer la escena 16, si puedes encontrar a alguien con quien hacerla seria estupendo –Dijo la chica mientras le entregaba a Miku una copia del libreto.

La chica sonrió y luego miro a Rin.

-¿Audicionaras también? –Pregunto al notar lo distraída que se encontraba.

-eh? Oh, si disculpa –Dijo apena antes de volver a hablar –Rin Kagamine, Me gustaría interpretar el papel de la Princesa.

-Bien déjame ver –La castaña anoto el nombre en la lista y busco con la mirada cual escena no estaba ocupada –Tu audición será también después de almuerzo y tu escena… emmm.

La castaña no parecía estar convencida de si darle la escena o no, no era que no quería, pero la única escena que quedaba era obligatorio llevar pareja, incluso sin una pareja la escena no saldría pero ni un poco bien, pero de todas formas era la única escena que quedaba, y tendría que dársela.

-Tu escena será la 26, realmente te recomiendo que le pidas a alguien que la haga contigo, pídele el favor a un amigo o algo ¿Si? Bien te deseo suerte –Dijo por ultimo y luego le entrego a Rin una copia del libreto.

-¿Que escena te toco? –Pregunto Miku quien se había distraído mirando una de las audiciones –Yo tengo la 16, es una de mis escenas favoritas.

-Pues la 26 –Contesto Rin con una sonrisa.

-¡La 26! –Dijo Miku con clara emoción –Esa es una de las mejores escenas –Le guiña el ojo –Quizás deberías pedirle a ese chico, del que no me quieres hablar, que te ayude.

¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Se preguntaba. ¿Acaso la escena era una de esas partes en las que el caballero tendría que confesarle su amor a la princesa? Y siendo sincera Rin lo consideraba una buena idea… Pero… Había un fallo, ¿Como hacia si esa persona posiblemente era su hermano?... ¿Como le pediría ese favor sin que todo se volviera extraño?… Y sin que ella terminara por aceptar algo que de verdad no quería.

-Quizás lo haga –Contesto pensativa antes de alzar la mirada –Tengo que irme Miku, nos vemos mañana –Dijo despidiéndose con la mano antes de empezar a caminar.

-Adiós Rin, y ¡Que no se te olvide practicar! –Escucho como le decía su amiga desde atrás.

* * *

Camino pensativa todo el camino… Tenia un dilema en su cabeza, el dilema de si pedirle a Len que le ayudara con el papel o no.

Podría hacerlo, pues quizás si lo pidiera como algo sumamente normal seria como otro tonto favor más sin importancia… Pero había un problema, Rin aun no revisaba la escena y no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que tendría que hacer y mucho menos de lo que Len, y solo en caso de que aceptara, tendría que hacer.

Soltó un suspiro, los cuales últimamente eran muy frecuentas, saco sus llaves del bolso y entro en la casa.

Adentro todo estaba en calma. _"De seguro se quedo dormido"_ Pensó mientras subía las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Tiro su bolso a un lado de la cama y dejo la copia del libreto en el medio de esta. Se quito el uniforme y se coloco una simple ropa de diario; Una camisa de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos.

"_Puedo hacerlo, solo debo preguntarle"_ Se dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Len.

Dio unos tres pasos, esta vez no había necesidad de retardarse abriendo la puerta, esta ya esta abierta, tomo un respiro y se asomo por la puerta con cuidado.

Len se encontraba recostado de su cama, tenia los audífonos puestos y sus ojos fijos en el techo, seguramente ni siquiera había notado que ella estaba allí. De pronto la inseguridad la abordo, ¿Qué pasa si dice que no? ¿Qué pasa si cree que soy rara? Se alejó cuidadosamente de la puerta, con cuidado esta vez de no ser notada… Retrocedió unos pasos y se dirigió a su propio cuarto

Pero ella no paso desapercibida como pensaba haberlo hecho, Len había notado su presencia desde que se asomo por su puerta, esperando que Rin le dijera lo que de seguro vendría a decirle, Lo cual no paso, ella solo se fue, y el que ella se allá ido así le produjo curiosidad.

Se levanto pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de Rin.

-¿Rin? – Dijo mientras se recostaba del umbral de aquella habitación -¿Necesitabas algo?

¿Qué hacia ahora? ¿Le diecia o no le decía? Podría pedírselo justo allí… Lo pensó un momento, pero por mala suerte su inseguridad le volvió a abordar.

-No, no es nada –Contesto con una sonrisa a Len.

-Bueno –Comenzó a decir su hermano mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella en la cama -¿Qué tal te fue?

-¿En que? –Pregunto distraída.

-¿No fuiste hoy con Miku al auditorio? –Pregunto ahora un poco confundido Len.

-Oh, eso… Pues, supongo que bien –Contesto pensativa.

-Me alegro – Dijo examinando la habitación, desvió la mirada hacia un lado y miro la libreta color azul que se encontraba a un lado de la cama – ¿Que es esto? –Pregunto tomándola.

Rin miro lo que Len tenia en las manos y se le dibujo una sonrisa.

-Es el libreto –Dijo mirando la libreta –Me lo dieron esta tarde.

-Ya veo –Abrió el libreto pasando las paginas distraídamente -¿Qué escena te toco?

Rin miro hacia arriba, como si tratara de recordar la escena, aunque se sabía el numero de memoria, pero aun así tardo unos minutos en contestar.

-La 26 –Dijo sonriendo.

Len busco en el libreto la escena y leyó entre las primeras líneas… Y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente lo dijo, como si atrevidamente saliera de su boca:

-¿Puedo ayudarte a practicar? –Pregunto sin mirarla.

Ella no se lo esperaba, se sentía sorprendida, allí estaba la solución a su dilema, y lo mejor era que ni siquiera había tenido que pedírselo, el mismo lo hizo… Como si durante todo este tiempo le hubiera estado leyendo la mente.

-Claro –Contesto escondiendo una sonrisa.

Len se arrimó un poco más a Rin, lo suficiente como para que los dos pudieran ver el libreto cómodamente, leyó una vez más las primeras frases y respiro.

Entonces comenzó con el libreto:

-Debería marcharse mi princesa –Hizo una pausa –O quizás yo debería retirarme.

¿Temes decir la verdad? – Rin miro de reojo a Len - ¿Temes ser sincero con tu princesa?

-Eso no es algo que usted pueda ordenarme –Dijo y luego miro seriamente a Rin, obedeciendo el libreto.

Rin se tomo un momento para mirar lo que seguía y luego volvió a su papel:

-No te lo ordeno, te lo estoy pidiendo –Contesto clavando también la mirada en Len, siguiendo paso a paso lo que decía el libreto.

-Sabe que por usted daría mi vida –Desvió un poco la vista para mirar el libreto y luego la volvió a mirar a Rin –Pero también sabe que hay cosas que son mejor callar.

-No quiero que actúes como mi caballero –Paso la mano por la mejilla de Len, con la confianza de que solo era una parte mas del libreto –Quiero que seas tu por un momento.

Len se acercó más a Rin como el libreto se lo indicaba y coloco una mano sobre la que Rin tenía en su mejilla.

-Los caballeros no debemos tocar a nuestras princesas –Dijo en un tono bajo acercando su rostro al de su hermana.

Otra vez ella volvió a sentir aquella sensación en su pecho, esa que la dejaba sin respiración, sintió sus mejillas arder y podría jurar no haberse dado cuenta de en que momento dijo la última frase de la escena:

-Por este momento, no eres mi caballero –Susurro y sintió el aliento de su hermano chocar contra el suyo.

Sus rostros solo estaban a una extremadamente corta distancia, y él sabia que no podría soportar quedarse así por mucho mas, se acercó un poco con el deseo de extinguir esa estorbosa distancia, pero algo lo detuvo. Era Rin quien se encontraba allí, era su hermana y por más que quisiera hacerlo, sabía que no estaba bien, y tampoco sabía si Rin estuviera de acuerdo con eso.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo y se alejó del rostro de su hermana, Dejo el libreto en la cama y le beso la frente con dulzura.

-Buen trabajo Rin, de seguro te darán el papel –Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Rin se quedo aturdida por un momento, pero sonrió, no podía dejar que él se diera cuenta de esto y esperaba que su sonrojo tampoco la delatara.

-Gracias Len, ¿Podrías hacer la escena mañana conmigo en la audición? Tengo que hacerla con alguien.

-Este bien Rin –Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta –Si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación.

-Vale –Dijo y miro como Len se iba.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente segura de que ya se había ido, se arrojó de espaldas en la cama, colocando sus manos en su pecho. Seguramente su sonrojo aun no había disminuido, pero estaba agradecida de que al menos allá pasado desapercibido… Miro el techo pensativa ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer? Se pregunto varias veces.

"_Solo fue una escena, solo era parte del libreto, y además no ocurrió nada_" Trato de tranquilizarse.

Cerro sus ojos y se acomodó un poco en la cama, tratando de no penar en lo que paso… O mas bien estuvo apunto de pasar.

"_¿Qué rayos me pasa?..._ _¡Estuve apunto de besarla!"_ Se reprendió recostando la cabeza de la pared.

Y aunque no quisiera, él estaba consiente de lo mucho que le había costado separarse en aquel momento, estaba seguro de haber tenido ese molesto sentimiento otra vez, y mas que nada sabia que nunca antes sintió tantas ganas de besar como en ese instante.

Recordó la sensación de sus respiraciones mezclándose y la cercanía de aquel momento, aquello no hizo mas que traerle una loca idea a la mente… La idea de volver a la habitación de Rin besarle sin importar que, pero no podía o mas bien, no debía.

¿Y como haría mañana cuando deba volver a hacer la escena con Rin? Sabia que no podría contenerse, pues si hacerlo una vez le fue casi imposible hacerlo una segunda vez no le garantizaba lo mismo. Arrojo una almohada a un lado y se arrojó en la cama pesadamente.

"_Tengo que hacer algo antes de que esto se salga de control"_ Pensó y se coloco nuevamente los audífonos cerrando esta vez los ojos.

* * *

Se despertó unas cuantas horas después, ya era muy entrada la noche, trato de volver a dormir pero por alguna razón ya no podía, se quito los audífonos dejándolos en la cama y se levanto de esta.

Salió de su habitación con el pretexto de tomar un poco de agua, aunque sutilmente se asomo por la habitación de Rin solo para verificar si ella estaba dormida, pero ella no estaba allí, su cama se encontraba sola y su cuarto también. Se alejó de la habitación de Rin y camino hasta las escaleras para luego bajarlas.

Paso un poco distraído por la sala… Pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de llegar a la cocina, algo lo detuvo. Miro hacia el balcón y vio a Rin recostada de este, estaba mirando algo que el no pudo encontrar, se acercó con cuidado a ella.

-¿Rin?

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**¿Les gusto? Me encantaría que me lo dijeran en un Review... Y nuevamente agradezco los que ya dejaron.**

**Bueno nos vemos en otro capi.**

**Espero les allá gustado.**

**Hasta luego.**

**Saludos :33**


	4. Fue un error

**Hola! lamento la tardanza, pero no tenia nada de inspiracion n_n**

**Bueno, espero les guste el capi.**

**Gracias a los que dejaron Review y los que agregaron la historia a su lista de Favoritos/Alerta.**

**Bueno ahora si, aqui va el capi:**

**Fue un error.**

Se despertó aturdido ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?

Inclino un poco su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado y miro pensativo el suelo mientras trataba de recordar lo ocurrido, subió su mano y la afinco en sus labios.

Aquello hiso que pudiera recordar perfectamente todo lo que había pasado:

* * *

-¿Rin? –Le volvió a llamar al darse cuenta que no recibía respuestas -¿Estas bien?

La chica que por fin parecía haberle oído, se dio la vuelta algo sorprendida e incluso algo asustada, Pero al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Len, se tranquilizo un poco y sonrió.

-Si, estoy bien – Se dio nuevamente la vuelta para seguir mirando por el balcón –Es solo que no puedo dormir.

Len se acercó más a ella hasta quedar a su lado, se inclino y recostó las manos del borde del balcón mirando también hacia fuera de manera bastante cómoda.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir.

Ella dejo de mirar el exterior y volvió la vista hacia Len.

-¿Pesadillas o insomnio? –Pregunto curiosa.

-Insomnio –Respondió sin siquiera mirarla. –Y me imagino que tú has tenido una pesadilla ¿O me equivoco?

-Si, estas en lo cierto –Dijo algo apenada.

Los dos volvieron a mirar hacia afuera sin decir nada mas, simplemente quedándose en silencio, un silencio bastante agradable, solo que ese silencio no duro mucho, debido a que uno de ellos decidió romperlo de madera sutil, pero repentina.

-Oye, no tienes que hacer la escena conmigo si no quieres –Dijo Rin rápidamente.

-¿Y por qué no querría hacerla contigo? –Pregunto, mirándola confundido.

-Bueno… Por… Ya sabes lo último que hay que hacer en la escena.

Él se quedo en silencio por un momento sin saber bien que decir, se alejó del borde del balcón y se coloco justo enfrente de su hermana.

-Sigo sin entender cual es el problema –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miro con incredulidad, ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de cual es el problema? Era algo muy obvio… ¿O acaso solo era obvio para ella? Aun así decidió decirlo.

-¿No crees que?... Ya sabes… bueno que… Olvídalo -Dijo torpemente sin llegar a una explicación razonable, o mas bien sin llegar a decir nada.

Len entendía a que se refería ella, y supuso que la razón por la que no había podido dormir era esa también, en cierta forma, eso, le dio algún tipo de confianza para lo que tenia pensado hacer:

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó a Rin y puso una mano en su mejilla, acercando su rostro al de ella hasta sentir nuevamente su respiración y clavó levemente la mirada en la de ella.

-Es solo un beso Rin –Le susurro.

Ella no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, pero estaba segura que su rostro ya comenzaba a sonrojarse. Inconscientemente miro los labios de Len pero se aseguro de regresar rápidamente la mirada.

Acerco su rostro mucho mas, sabiendo que lo único que les separaba ahora eran unos torpes centímetros.

Rozo sus labios ligeramente con los de ella y espero un momento para saber si no se oponía a lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella no parecía protestar en nada, así que afinco un poco mas sus labios, convirtiéndolo por fin en un beso. Sintió otra vez aquella extraña sensación atraparlo de nuevo, y seguramente sus mejilla ya habían pasado a desentonar, bajo la mano que tenia en la mejilla de Rin dejándola ahora en su cuello y profundizó mas el beso… Pero algo lo detuvo, la sensación que lo había invadido antes se estaba desvaneciendo y ahora… Solo quedaba un sentimiento de culpa.

"_Detente_" aquella pequeña palabra cruzo momentáneamente su pensamiento, pero solo eso basto para que entrara en razón de lo que estaba haciendo y rompiera el beso de la misma forma en la que lo empezó.

Dio un disimulado paso hacia atrás, mientras que ella se quedaba allí algo aturdida y un poco sonrojada. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, solo que esta vez no era uno de esos silencios cómodos, la verdad aquel silencio no era nada que se pudiera acercar a la comodidad, era todo lo contario.

-Yo… N-Nos vemos… mañana –Dijo Rin y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación sin saber que mas hacer.

Len pensó en detenerla, pero quizás esa no era la mejor opción.

-Buenas noches- susurro y camino pensativo hasta su habitación.

* * *

-Idiota- se dijo asimismo y se dejo caer otra vez en la cama mientras fijaba su vista en el techo.

Si el silencio que hubo después del beso les pareció incomodo, el que tuvieron que soportar de camino a la preparatoria era una tortura, no hacían mas que evitar mirarse a toda costa, aunque eso no detenía las miradas que sin darse cuenta se enviaban.

Pero, Rin ya no podía soportar ese silencio, cuando pudo ver la entrada de la preparatoria apresuro mas el paso dejando a Len atrás, siguió apresurándose hasta que estuvo segura de que el ya no estaba cerca de ella.

Se recostó de uno de los arboles y se quedo distraída por un momento, hasta que diviso a una chica de dos coletas que venia muy animada hacia donde ella de encontraba.

-Buenos días Rin –Saludo amablemente.

-Buenos días Miku.

Miku se coloco a un lado de Rin y enrosco su brazo con el de ella, para luego seguir caminando.

-¿Ensayaste tu escena Rin?

-Si… lo hice – Dijo pensativa.

La aguamarina se le quedo mirando y le pincho acusadoramente la mejilla mientras sonreía emocionada.

-¡Aja! Entonces le pediste a ese chico que te ayudara, ¿verdad?

-Yo… emmm… -Desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba un poco- Le pedi a Len que me ayudara.

-¿eh? ¿A tu hermano?... Eso quiere decir que no le pediste a tu chico que te ayudara –Dijo un poco decepcionada Miku.

-No, no lo pude encontrar ayer –Se excuso rápidamente Rin.

-Bueno, pero ya abra otras oportunidades Rin –Le animo Miku guiñándole un ojo- Bueno mejor nos apresuramos.

Entraron al salón de clases y Miku se fue a sentar a su puesto, Rin camino hacia el suyo, se sentó y evito mirar al chico que estaba junto a ella, cosa que no se le hacia muy difícil ya que el parecía evitar mirarla también.

No era necesario decir que ninguno de los dos presto atención el aquella clase, ni en ninguna de las que hubo ese día, se encontraba demasiados distraídos como para eso, aunque tarde o temprano tendrían que dejar de ignorarse, las horas seguían pasando y la audición de Rin ya estaba mas cerca.

La campana por fin sonó, y Rin no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración.

''_Antes… debería hablar con el_'' Pensó. Volvió a suspirar y se giro para mirar a Len.

-¿Podemos hablar? –pregunto mirándolo.

Len la miro un momento y luego aparto la mirada, se levantó de su asiento para luego tomarle la mano a Rin y empezar a caminar hacia afuera con una expresión pensativa, caminaron por los corredores hasta encontrar uno vacío.

-Len… yo… bueno yo –Dijo apenada Rin.

-Escucha Rin… Lamento lo que paso ayer, no pensé qu…. Solo olvídalo ¿si?- Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar ahora hasta el auditorio.

-Pero Len no entiendes yo…

-Solo olvídalo Rin –Le volvió a interrumpir –Fue un error.- Dijo y volvió a caminar hacia el auditorio.

-Un error…-Susurro Rin, bajo la mirada y camino pensativa al auditorio.

**Bueno eso fue todo.**

**lo se esta corto, me disculpo por eso u.u**

**bueno si les gusto díganmelo en un Review :33**

**Bueno, hasta el otro capi.**

**Gracias por leer n_n**


End file.
